


Med Bay

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Post TFA.





	

“I thought you were dead.”

“I got better.” He doesn’t feel better. He feels anything but better.   


He feels every day he’s been alive, all at once, in every breath he takes. He feels every inch he’s grown press down on him like he’s in the core of a neutron star, pounded into submission.

He feels… he feels…

Dead.

Phasma looks at him, from across the med bay. Her injuries seem much lighter than his own: superficial lacerations and contusions. She’ll be out of here in no time, but he won’t. 

He’s surprised they’ve even let anyone near him, considering his face can’t be remasked just yet. 

Then he sees the way her eyes glance to one side, and he knows she hasn’t been ‘let’ in to see him. She stole her way inside.

He doesn’t want her to see him like this, broken, bloodied, beaten. His eyes want to well up again, but he knows if he cries it will hurt like hellfire all down his face. 

“How… how did you escape?” he asks. He knew she had. Knew she had, because he’d not felt the flicker of her Force go out.   


“Crawled out. Trash compactor.”   


He hears ‘courtesy of your father’ in her head, but he doesn’t react.

“Are you…?”  


“I’m fine,” she says, and he thinks on some level it’s true.   


Nothing lasting. Nothing major. The jump in her jaw…

“FN-2187?”  


Her head whips back to him, betrayed before she remembers he can _tell._ A tiny, brusque nod.

Kylo reaches out with his good arm for her, and their hands clasp together. He makes sure no one disturbs them, not yet. 

“I’m… I’m glad you’re okay,” he manages, and it’s about the only good thing he can feel right now. Glad she’s alive. It helps with the pain a little, and then he sees she’s shaking.  


Awkwardly, he moves his bad side to the edge of the bed, and pulls her to join him.

“I shouldn’t…”  


“I need you to.” He could survive without her, but he’s not sure he’d want to.   


A nod, and she climbs up beside him, resting wherever doesn’t hurt. Most of him hurts.

But it’s okay.


End file.
